nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad News Good News: Three Paths on the Rise - 10/11/15
'Participants' Deva Path 'Title: Bad News Good News: Three Paths on the Rise' HidekiUchiha: -It was a day like any other the mission to reach the island and find the summons he required was in full swing by this time Kagato already found his self with the group minus Akatori on the island itself getting ready for their venture to begin when all of a sudden his attention was brought back to his Deva path in Amegakure. There came three knocks on the door of Kagato’s metal office door which the sound penetrated the office like a small drill bouncing off the walls drawing his focus back through the Deva path which was slumped over his Black and purple metal desk. The Path’s eyes slowly open as it came to and its lips parted slowly. – “ Come in” – Kagato through his deva path sensing the chakra of the three shinobi’s on the other side of the door knew it was three of his own Anbu classed Shinobi no doubt back from their scouting mission and back with some news or at least he had hoped. There were two Jounin ranked Shinobi that had gone missing on a routine scouting mission and had them sent out to investigate. It had been at least a week since anyone had heard any news from the three shinobi, which were Ken’ichi Ryu and Hiroshi Senju. The metal door of the office slowly creaked open the sound of which resonated through the whole Tower office.- Anbu Squad Leader: - Before entering the office He looked back to the other two Anbu that was with them and directed them with his right hand to stand guard at the door. The Anbu squad leader was dressed in the normal fashion a black armored chest guard black long sleeved top with a rather large black hood pulled up over his head. He also was wearing a Re-breather mask that covered his whole face except for the purplish tempered glass that he could see through. His baggy black cloth pants darker in spots from the onslaught of rain pouring down outside like the normal Amegakure weather was very noticeable if on would have looked at his pants. His foots steps were steady one after another his black opened toed shoes making contact with the office floor with no sound with each step making his way to the upper part of the office and to where the Kage’s Desk was located. The Shinobi [aused for a moment stopping right in front of the Desk caught a little off guard as it was the first time he had actually seen one of Kagato’s paths being used. His lips parted slightly and trembled slightly before he spoke to the Deva path. – “My Lord Amekage I come baring news about our two Jounin…which is less than satisfactory. “ - His eyes looked down towards the floor of the office his shoulders slumping slightly as he began to count the number of purple, blue and black squares of the carpet that he was now standing on in his mind to calm his nerves before looking back up at the path. – “well you see we recovered their bodies…It has seemed that they ran into another Shinobi a Crystal user that went by the name of Komakusa…” –The Anbu squad leader inhaled slowly yet deeply only to exhale slowly before he spoke again.- “ It seems the three killed each other in combat and as per your orders we brought back all three of the bodies…unfortunately this is all we could do by the time we got there…” – The Anbu leader fell silent and waited for a response for Kagato’s Deva path.- HidekiUchiha: - Kagato through his Deva path showed no emotions what so ever but in his mind he was thinking it couldn’t have come at a worse time seeing as how even Tori had vanished and their Jounin’s numbers were seeing to diminish rather quickly at this moment in time but with every down side there always can be a positive. Kagato now had three new fresh bodies that were highly skilled in his disposable which he can now use to make three more paths. The Deva Path’s head nodded slightly up and down to what the Anbu had to say before speaking. – “It is indeed a day filled with sorrow for not only did we lose two Jounin here but Akatori Yamanaka’s current location is unknown as well as its unknown if she is alive….” – The Deva’ paths eyes looked deeply into the Anbu’s leaders eyes as if he was peering into his very soul. – “ Now we have Two Jounin that are dead…but we also have another Shinobi’s body with another unique skill set…and rare kekkei genkai which we can still put to grea use even with their death…” – Kagato indeed was thinking as long as he had the bodies he could make use of their skills that they did know when they were alive for each body still holds that key even in death, thus why most Shinobi’s bodies are dealt with on the spot and made sure there was no trace of their bodies so no other village can learn their secrets but in this case Kagato is able to utilize the dead bodies and make them come alive again in a manner of speaking.- “ Bring the bodies to the normal place within the hospital and have them cleaned up and re-dressed in my likeness I will be making use of these three…” – The path stared blankly at the Anbu as he waited for his response to what Kagato had requested of him. – Anbu Squad Leader: - He couldn’t get over the fact that even with the shinobi’s death that their bodies would be put to use and be of service of Amegakure once again. – “Very well my Lord Amekage..” – The Anbu Turned slightly towards the door where the other to Anbu had be stationed and gave them a simple nod which was all it took for them to take off and make their way to the bodies so that they could transport them to the Amegakure Hospital with haste. After all this situation needed to be handled right away and with a lot of care not to rise suspicion one could never be too careful even within the Amegakure walls one never knew who could be watching and listening in. – “ Is that all My Lord Amekage?” - The Anbu waited for a response before he took further action.- HidekiUchiha: -Kagato nodded through the body of the Deva path at the Anbu before he began to speak once more showing no emotion in the sound of his voice. – “In light of current events make sure to post more Anbu guards around the village to keep a watchful eye over our village…one can never be too careful in times like this…” – With Athena moving about taking at least Akatori and organizing an attack on Kagato and his group of shinobi’s on their little mission one could only guess how long it would be until or even if she would try something in the actual village or anyone else for that matter. Kagato raised the Deva path’s right black gloved hand up to where the chin would be if not covered in a black mask and placed its right thumb and index finger lightly there taking a grip which gave him the appearance of being in deep thought. Only a couple moments pass by before he dropped his right hand away and began to speak once more. – “There is nothing else I can think of at the moment but if I do I will let youns know…” Anbu Squad leader: - He nodded his head up and down slightly in a fashion that could be easily understood by anyone watching that he understood what Kagato wanted him to do. His lips parted slowly and in a soft tone of voice he replied to the Deva path. – “Very well My Lord Amekage.” – He turned around slowly and started to make his way down the steps away from the actual office and towards the door making his way swiftly out the metal door closing it behind him with the same metal squeaking as when he first opened the door. He swiftly made his way down the stair way of the tower and out the main door only turning around to close it behind him as he did the one in the office. The Anbu made the hand seal of – Tiger - and quickly vanished into a cloud of pearly white smoke only to re-appear at the Amegakure Hospital and began his task of preparing the bodies as well as meeting up with his team.- HidekiUchiha: - Kagato disconnected with his Deva path once again and began to focus on the task at hand. His mind all jumbled up with the current events of not only missing Tori but now hearing the news of two of his other Jounin being dead. Kagato began to think of the upside now that he had three more bodies he only needed one more to complete his set of Six paths which he had soon hoped to get when he got back after his trip unless the opportunity showed itself while they were on the trip for he had a score to settle with a certain someone who had been causing all kinds of trouble since they took off on him. One all the pieces fell into place Kagato was sure he would have the last laugh I this situation even if Athena had taken the first steps in this little ongoing struggle between her and him. The Deva path went limp as its arms folded and placed on the desk. Its head fell swiftly into its folded arms and made it appear as if it was sleeping there- 'End Results:' Kagato was informed about two of his Shinobi's death and took actions to keep their bodies and the bodies of another and get them ready to be turned into paths